Life of A One sided Love
by RainbowIrisAi
Summary: This is my Fanfiction Diary where I tell a story about me with some of my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am RainbowIris and this is my very first fanfiction. This fanfiction belongs fully to me it's all original. I hope you enjoy Life of a one-side Love! :D It's based off my own emotions who I am having for a boy we had a relationship for 3 weeks but sadly he broke up but I am still deeply in love with him so I decided to let myself out in the form of a story aka fanfiction.

Some notes unlike most writers I feel more comfortable with putting actions between *….* and actual conversations like Iris:/Lily:/Other:/ I hope it won't be to big of a problem.

Chapter 1: Hate what Hurts.

Hello , My name is Iris Ai I am 15 years old and soon to become 16 let me tell you a little bit about myself I am a brony , otaku , hyper , positive , loving , stubborn , free person. Most of the time I tend to be happy My life is quite amazing I've got Rainbow hair and I have a lot of friends but there's one thing that keeps haunting me…and that is love. There is this boy I really like but sadly it's one sided we dated for 3 weeks and it's been a month since we broke up. We decided to stay best friends which at first seemed totally awesome since we've got a lot in common we love the same things we get along we're able to laugh together and all that stuff. I had more rejections in my life but about those I only got sad a phew days with this guy it's different it's been one month but this love keeps haunting me and it just won't go away. I know it sounds cliché like it's different but it really is I am very honest about my feelings I make sure to make him notice that I am still in love with him and I said it a phew times but nothing has changed. I know that I'll be better off having no contact with him but that's selfish we're having great times together every time but I wish things were different –

*Iris who was talking to herself stopped when she was called by a voice from downstairs*

Lily!

Lily: Iris it's time to go to school!

*Lily was a girl who had long black hair and purple eyes she didn't have any patience so Iris went down stairs right away with her school bag*

Iris: Hey Sister

Lily: You were talking to yourself again weren't you?

Iris: Yes

Lily: You're situation let's say I don't want to be in your shoes not one bit.

*Iris laughed*

Iris: No who would? It's not the greatest place in the world.

Lily: I'd easily believe that.

*Lily and Iris cycled together to school*

Lily: So?

Iris: So what?

*Iris got confused because she herself had no clue what it was about*

Lily: Are you going to cycle with him today? You're both dismissed at the same time.

Iris: No

Lily: How come?

Iris: He doesn't want to

Lily: Why the hell not?

Iris: He said he wants to hurry back home to his mother who is ill.

Lily: That's a pretty lame excuse if you ask me you don't cycle that slow did you do something awkward again?

Iris: I guess I have I easily do that…..

Lily: I'll leave you two alone

Iris: Yes please I enjoy being alone with him more then with people around…they always ask and look at us to see if there's something blooming. I don't like it one bit it's not very suiting

Lily: I get that

*They arrived at school as Iris and Lily weren't in the same class so Lily waved and went to her own class as Iris sat down on her usual spot waiting for him*

Iris: I screwed up again…..I texted him to much why? I keep telling myself to stop but I end up always wanting to tell him something….Perhaps I want him to know I still exist but it's so stupid… He wasn't in love with me but I really felt like there was something I guess it faded later on. I pulled on him to much I'm so energetic I want to be together lots lots a bit to much and when he doesn't I ended up getting very sad….Looking back at it I was being very selfish. Ofcourse it faded but I wonder if it will ever be something. If I just could prove to him I changed he taught me that but it won't come out when he's around.

*That's what Iris taught to herself as she scrolled back on the messages on her phone and looked at one*

-I like you-

*Iris kept looking at that old message of when they were still dating sighing to herself*

Iris: Why is Love so hard?

*She said out loud as she kept looking at her back to see if he was coming to school or if he perhaps came to late or was sick but then Iris her heart skips a beat it started pounding faster as he came a boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. Iris waved to him as he came to sit next to her as usual*

Iris: Hey Thomas.

Thomas: How ya doing?

Iris: I'm fine thanks what about you?

Thomas: Meh I'm okay

*Iris chuckled a bit*

Iris: You were ill this weekend how are you feeling now?

Thomas: Meh but I came to school because my dad's home and if I'm sick I'm not allowed to go on the computer so I decided to come anyway.

Iris: Wow hahaha that's amazing also how far are you with the fanfiction you have been reading?

Thomas: Already finished it.

Iris: What?! That fanfiction had like 50 chapters how did you?

Thomas: I read.

Iris: Amazing

*The bell rang as both of them went to their classes Iris had math the first hour as they parted ways as Iris was smiling but as she got alone her face turned quite neutral as she entered class*

Iris: It was a lot of fun. I always enjoy talking to him he's so smooth but…why do I feel so cold and empty right now? I feel alone but why? I don't understand why I get so sad afterwards it was fun.

*That's what I thought to myself as it then popped into her mind the friendzone Iris was silent for 5 minutes as her friend said boo. Iris got startled. Rose was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes*

Iris: Rose! Why did you do that?!

Rose: Because you're so silent normally you're crazy and doing stuff no one understands so something wrong or what?

Iris: No no I'm fine I was just thinking.

Rose: About Thomas.

Iris: How do you know?

Rose: You always talk about him and whenever we ask what you're thinking it's 90% of the time Thomas.

Iris: I think about more stuff then Thomas.

Rose: You always say those other thoughts out loud at random moments really anytime anywhere when we ASK it's always Thomas. How are you two doing btw?

Iris: We're quite good

Rose: Are you two back together again?

Iris: No I wish we were.

Rose: Ah to bad those things don't just fade.

Iris: I know but this has been going on for a month it just doesn't go away the more time we spend together the more I fall in love with him.

Rose: Ah well success I really want you two to get together again. I really do.

Iris: Why?

*Iris wondered why Rose wanted that but it wasn't just Rose all of her friends wanted her to be with Thomas but Iris didn't really understood why ofcourse they were her friends ofcourse their rooting for her but still something made her want to know if there was another reason*

Rose: Because every time we see you two together you're always having so much fun you're laughing and smiling you're perfect for one another.

*Iris blushed as she smiled*

Iris: The friendzone sucks KILL THA FRIENDZONE WHAAAA!

*Rose and another friend laughed hard*

Rose: Bitch calm down. Calm down! You're crazy you know that?

Iris: But fun crazy.

Rose: I really really see you and Thomas do it one day if it happens I want to be the first to know.

Iris: What?! Why do you want to know that?

*Rose kept laughing as Iris became red*

Iris: Let's talk about something else now how was your weekend?

*There was silence as Rose bursting into laughter*

Iris: Oh my god what did you do now?

Rose: Girl you don't want to know what I did you. It was crazy whoo!

Iris: You're pregnant

Rose: What are you talking about?

Iris: Who's the father?

Rose: You

Iris: I would never cheat on Thomas.

Rose: Thomas lover.

Iris: Party animal. You know if pizza and spaghetti would have intercourse what would their baby be?

Rose: Dear food doesn't have intercourse.

*Rose laughed as Iris said the most random things as usual*

Iris: You know I would really like to destroy a window.

Rose: Do it bitch.

Iris: No because afterwards I'll get in trouble.

Rose: Yolo right?

Iris: Girl I live yolo more then you can imagine but yolo doesn't mean you should be stupid.

Rose: When are you going to dye you're hair again?

Iris: When my mother has enough money we're building a new kitchen so yeah she always pays for my hair.

Rose: Are you going to do something new?

Iris: Yeah but I'll keep some rainbow in it that's my signature.

Rose: Do blonde or blue or like a deep color.

Iris: I'll see what I'll do when the time comes.

Rose: Ah I really hate her handwriting she's trying so hard. I can't stand it.

*Rose meant the handwriting off the teacher as Iris laughed*

Iris: She does it for you.

Rose: Please no.

Iris: I hate fruit.

Rose: Good for you.

Iris: Rose how much math did you make?

*Rose laughed as clearly she didn't even start this chapter*

Iris: I'm a 9.

*Both laughed*

Iris: She never checks so then I want to make it but then later I am to lazy and I don't care for Maths but I think I'll catch up later.

Rose: Do whatever you want girl.

Iris: Rose you have a sexy ass.

Rose: Thank you.

Iris: Talk to me.

Rose: I am.

Iris: Why is everyone ignoring me my god are they on their period or something?

*Rose laughed again*

Rose: No are you.

Iris: Not yet mine changed it's now on the 18th.

Rose: Too much info.

Iris: We're both girls.

Rose: Still. Iris I'm scared of you.

Iris: I'm a vampire I drink blood.

Rose: Really?

Iris: Sometimes I suck my own blood when it's open.

*Rose laughed again*

Rose: You are the most insane person I have ever met.

Iris: Want some cocaine?

Rose: Hell yeah gurl.

*Iris grabbed her eraser and started scrapping little pieces off of it. It wasn't actually cocaine but they had fun pretending it was*

Iris: Here free.

Rose: Thanks.

*The day went by as Iris talked to a lot of people as it was almost the end of the school day Iris had her jacket on, bag packed she was ready to leave right when the bell rang just so she could have a chance to see Thomas this was obvious for her classmates as the ball rang she rushed outside but it appeared Thomas already left she laughed but her mind was thinking about other things*

Iris: …..Is it because of this? Is it because I'm doing a level lower then him? Is it because I'm in my third year and he in his fourth? We're still the same age though. Does he hate me? Doesn't he want to be friends anymore?

*All those questions went trough Iris her mind but yet she remained calm*

Calm down Iris if he didn't want to be your friend he would not respond on my messages and ignore me even though I know this why do these thoughts go trough my mind? I don't want them I know it very clear that Thomas and I are best friends he's there for me when I need him.

*With that in mind Iris smiled as she waited for Lily as Lily arrived some minutes later*

Lily: Yo.

Iris: Hi Lily how was your day?

Lily: Boring as fuck.

Iris: I don't think fucking is very boring.

*Iris said like it was something normal to say giggling as Lily did a facepalm*

Lily: Iris you're such an idiot. Why do I even hang out with you?

Iris: Because you love me and see me as a fun person.

Lily: I meant it as sarcasm so how was yours?

Iris: A lot of fun as usual. I really like this class.

Lily: Ofcourse the one from last year bullied you and shut you out.

Iris: Uhu shall we go home? I wanna go home.

Lily: Why do you wanna go home so fast geez.

Iris: Because we live in the same house we can hang out there.

*They grabbed their bicycle and went home as Iris and Lily had a lot of fun playing video games as later on the evening Iris went to her room staring out her window to the sky*

Iris: The friendzone sucks sooooooo much. I hate it!

*She spoke to herself as this was a thing Iris always did*

Ofcourse I talk to myself sometimes you need an experts advice.

*She chuckeled *

That's a meme Thomas send me once it's so true. But back to the main subject how the friend zone sucks like you're sitting next to your crush and you're having so much fun but then it comes biting you in the but like oh yeah friendzoned we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Same if you got rejected like you still wanna stay friends but it hurts a lot because you'd rather cuddle with him or her or kiss those thoughts don't leave you alone. Like you don't want to force someone to love you but like you would like it if you were more then just friends and getting over it isn't easy especially when you know you're still in love with this guy and it's quite obvious the more you bond the deeper you start to know a person. He told me I had to earn points so basically what I got from that is he wants to know me better and perhaps he might fall in love then that was like a month ago. I wonder if it is actually build up a bit or that the friendship got closer but he did say that he doesn't want me to ask him that if he is in love with then he would come and ask me but what I end up doing every time is when I am down that I do explain to him that I am still in love with him he doesn't really mind that he knows it's hard for me. I'm very glad I can be open with him about it but I'm making myself look like a fangirl and I might be I use tumblr okay! Like I just love spending time with the boy I'm in love with and like to know him as much as I can that's just me. But being friendzoned if I say I hate the friendzone isn't that like saying I hate being friends? Because I don't hate being friends I still want to keep contact with him as much as possible I guess I say I hate it because it hurts. You're having so much fun you really feel something and then boom it comes right in you're face just friends if this was a dating sim it would all be easier but life doesn't work that way. But what I am most afraid of is that he might think I am really just a fangirl in this love I don't do it for his looks I do it for who he is he's so amazing it's like he's everything I ever dreamed of. I wish I could kiss him , I wish I could hug him , I wish he could love me since I already love him. Why is love so hard? Come on Thomas love kawaii sugoii Iris Rainbow

*Iris laughed*

But I want it to be pure I don't want him to do it so I won't be sad because he is the kind of person who really cares a lot about his friends since he only has 2 me and some other boy I don't know people always left him alone I don't want to do that so I will not. I don't care how much the friendzone may hurt I will stay by his side. I will not leave my friends! I hate the friendzone but I don't hate being friends ofcourse I want it to be more but I don't hate it what I hate about the friendzone is the pain it gives! So until the day he'll fall for me I will be here waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter two of my kinda like Diary so to say I hope you'll enjoy it

Chapter 2: Not just for Fun.

*Iris cycled to school alone*

Iris: I miss Thomas…I haven't seen him for days also he hasn't responded on any of my messages…..I was stupid to send an I love you he must be angry at me

*She shook her head*

No! It must be a different reason. I'm sure of it. But my heart is so uneasy…..I am scared every time that it'll never be love. Am I a stalker? Am I just a fangirl? Most importantly what am I to him now? Does he even consider me as a real close person? To me he's to me he's…

*She stopped as she noticed people were starting to cycle on the same route as her causing her to stop talking to herself as her school day was the same as usual a lot of fun crazy laughter and more she didn't think about Thomas the rest of the day as Iris cheked her phone later as she got a message*

-My dad took my phone-

*Iris stared at it for a bit as she felt very relieved and happy that everything returned to normal but the rest of the day they didn't text a lot as later at break Iris talked to random teachers*

Iris: Do they have exams now?

Teacher: I honestly don't know but I think so.

*Iris was playing an app called Trivia*

Iris: Shit I don't know this!

*She walked to the teachers asking them a couple of times but neither did they so Iris took some random guesses*

Iris: Hey sir do you think you need Math to become a comic artist?

Teacher: A comic artist? No I don't see why you'd need Math for that.

Iris: Oh cool because I want to become a comic artist in Japan.

*She smiled brightly*

Teacher: In Japan? We have Japanese Lessons on school.

Iris: We do?!

Teacher: Yes Mister Pany teaches that after school.

Iris: I am so going there!

*She was all exited about this as she ran back to attend her class as she ran into him*

Iris: I heard you give Japanese after school is that true?

Pany: Yes Friday from two to four

Iris: Can I attend it too?

Pany: You need to see Mis Smart for that because we're already at the 4th lesson.

Iris: I don't mind I already know a lot of words and basic sentences I can catch up!

Pany: Well you need to see her then.

*They both parted ways as the rest of the day Iris couldn't be happier*

*It was the final hour of school Iris and Rose and another friend called Manon were sitting at the back of the classroom. Rose hit Iris with her pencil bag*

Iris: WTF

*Iris laughed hitting her back as she was the one who ended up getting caught in the pencil fight as they kept talking about all sorts of things as Iris drew on Rose with a pencil*

Rose: Bitch don't do that!

*They all bursted out in laughter as the class was dismissed Iris was one of the last to leave the classroom as she walked down the stairs*

Rose: Iris Iris!

Iris: What?

Rose: I saw Thomas!

*Iris didn't believe her since her class loved teasing her with it because she always ended up believing Thomas was really there so at first she wasn't sure to believe it yet a light lit her heart with happiness*

Iris: Really?

Manon: Yeah we swear we just saw him walk her

Rose: Go go!

Iris: Get out of the way then fools

*Iris her heart got filled with joy about the thought being able to see him for even just a little while as she ran but couldn't find him anywhere in the cafeteria*

Iris: Not here then where is the bloody bastard?

*She looked around and saw the exit as she ran outside as she stopped and froze when she saw him unable to move at all*

Iris: What do I say? I'm just stalking that what he will think for sure…I can't…..I better go back.

*She was about to turn around as she looked back one more time she also saw Lily who watched her like a hawk*

No! I'm gonna do it!

*She smiled as she walked almost running towards Thomas as the thing she wanted to do was just give him a hug and shout his name happily. Knowing this was no behavior for just friends she concealed that feeling and stopped to just have a normal talk with him*

Iris: Hi Thomas! How did your exams go?

*Thomas raised two thumbs and put them down as Iris chuckled*

Thomas: No good.

*he laughed*

Iris: I see that's to bad didn't you study?

Thomas: I did but it was science.

Iris: Ah I suck at that too I get where your coming from.

*Thomas sat on his bicycle as Iris was finished at the same time as him as this was the perfect chance to ask him to cycle but then she remembered the Japanese lessons she wanted to be a part of so instead of taking this chance she decided to wait until next time*

Iris: Hey do you happen to know a teacher called Misses Mass?

Thomas: Nope.

Iris: To bad because Mister Pany gives Japanese lessons after school.

Thomas: Really?

Iris: Yes and I really want to follow them too but their already at their 4th lesson so I need to go to her but I have no clue where she is or who she is.

Thomas: Then go to Mister Pany!

Iris: ….GOOD IDEA! Thanks Thomas well bye.

Thomas: Bye.

*He cycled away as Iris walked off looking at him cycle away*

Iris: I could've cycled with him but this is something I really want to do as fast as possible!

*She went around the school to ask as Mister Panny told her she had the name wrong. Iris got a bit embarrassed as she later ended up knowing who she was as she got a little note*

Iris: Tomorrow 10 AM got it!

*She went home as Lily had detention hours as they later sat at home*

Lily: You gonna dye your hair?

Iris: Yeah.

Lily: Awesome.

Iris: I haven't told anyone but Thomas I can easily see him tomorrow! I have basketball tournament so you have breaks who are like a full hour hahaha.

*She got a text*

-Free Tomorrow-

Iris: Oh well

*She replied*

-Noooooo, Ah well then Monday-

*Lily looked at Iris*

Lily: Why don't you ask him to come over?

Iris: He has a free day I don't want to disturb him.

Lily: If it was the other way around would you go?

*Iris taught*

Iris: Probably not. If he asked me to ofcourse I would.

Lily: Really? Guess you're not a stalker.

Iris: How come?

Lily: Like if you really were you'd also do that and like go to his house and follow him and even meet him in cities or find out where he has chess and shit but you only chase his tail at school in a very cute way. So how are things anyway?

Iris: Well I did notice every time we talk he plugs out one earphone that's new.

Lily: Good for you. Ah let's go time to dye you're hair.

*It took some hours but it was finally done*

Lily: HOLY SHIT THIS IS DIFFERENT.

*Lily was hyped about it as Iris couldn't believe her eyes*

Iris: It's so surprising! I can't believe it wow.

*Later at home they kept talking about her hair how they could do it to and all that sort of things*

Lily: You know if I'm honest. I think this hair represents you're serious side because you're a bouncy ball very optimistic always crazy so it looks like you're a dumb idiot but you're not. I think this color resembled how calm you can be that you can be serious that you can be elegant classy and smart too you're not just a clown you are a real lady it really shows.

Iris: Wow thank you Lily! Also today –

*Lily interrupted her*

Lily: I know I didn't think you'd do that like you're so crazy about him yet you choose Japanese like girl I never taught you'd do that.

Iris: Thanks I hope I earned some points with Thomas the only downside is though he doesn't know that I am serious I'm not a crybaby I'm not a fangirl or a creepy stalker I wish he could see that and realize that we could be something. I wish there was more.

Lily: Ask him.

Iris: No he said he would ask me if he ended up liking me.

Lily: Not that.

Iris: What do you want then?

Lily: Ask if he wants to come or well let him know you'd like it he showed up.

Iris: I don't really care if he comes or not.

*Iris didn't really mind that*

Lily: But you would like it!

Iris: True but I don't want to get my hopes up knowing he won't show up.

Lily: You don't know that maybe he's bored and wants to see you're hair. I think that when he sees it he is going to see you're serious cool and collected side it really shows.

Iris: Fine I'll say I won't mind him coming by. I'm there from 9 up to 13.30 anyways but I don't care if he comes or not.

Lily: If he comes you're going to be sooooo happy.

*Lily grinned as Iris nodded agreeing but remaining serious*

Iris: Nah but if I'm honest I would really appreciate it!

Lily: Ah.

Iris: Well I'm off to bed by.


End file.
